


la copa de la vida  生命之杯

by fenglan



Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Always1895 Johnlock Fic Prompt Challenge, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglan/pseuds/fenglan
Summary: 约翰·华生决定，这是最后一次走进一家咖啡馆。In which John Watson decided to walk inside a coffee shop for the last time.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671388
Kudos: 2
Collections: Always1895 Prompt September 2018: Coffee Shop





	la copa de la vida  生命之杯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



> Thank you for your trust in me. I will comply with your requirements.

约翰一觉醒来，就像他开始习惯的那样发烧，仍然是那种从瘸腿时就开始间隙性的、烧得很严重的高烧，自从他病倒后，他就提前从军队里退役了。等到烧退去，消失了，又会像老朋友一样回来。不是半夜发烧的难受，就是伤疤灼烧的痛苦。很多时候，是他大腿后部的肌腱拉伤使他无法入睡。正因如此，大多数时候都是噩梦。同伴们的尖叫声，震耳欲聋的枪声，温暖的手臂下覆盖的冰冷肢体，如果命运有温度，他就会感到一种可怕的温暖，顺着一根结实的肌肉从外向里一层一层紧贴着他。

真该死。他想。

约翰从床边站起来，朝水池走去。他往一个杯子里倒满水，把嘴彻底冲洗干净。然后他的目光落在了地板上那最后一个军用马克杯——支离破碎的模样，就像自己一样。

老天，他感到疲惫不堪。

他用手抹了抹脸上的汗珠，吸了一口气，目光转向了桌子抽屉。那里面，他的生死法官正在沉睡，等待着他最终将它唤醒的时刻。它以枪的形式存在，每天对他低语着。每一天，约翰一觉醒来，就想到要做出最后的决定，然后这一切就可以结束了。

不再在黑暗中徘徊。

不再被噩梦困扰。

不再有那种无用和无望的感觉。

不再有更多的如果。

不再有该死的遗憾，

也不再有被打碎的咖啡杯了……

在这些黑暗的想法和意识中，约翰作出了一个最合理的决定——至少他是这么认为的。

但在那之前，他需要一杯咖啡。一杯不错的咖啡。

好吧。

他对自己点点头，转身去浴室洗澡，做他该做的事。之后，他穿上他那件旧的奶油色套头衫和蓝色牛仔裤，锁上公寓的门，把钥匙和一些钞票丢在口袋里，走出门去感受伦敦潮湿寒冷的早晨气氛。他的脑子里已经在盘算着要喝什么样的浓咖啡，麻痹自己的神经，然后扣动扳机。

___________________

“生命之杯”是一家咖啡店，位于蒙塔古街(Montague St.)的拐角处。它是最著名的混合咖啡的发源地，该咖啡店的口号是:“一旦品尝，无怨无悔”。

这对约翰和他的计划来说是多么讽刺啊。

拿铁咖啡、意式浓缩咖啡和玛奇朵咖啡等常见的饮品都陈列在玻璃门旁边的一块人体大小的垂直黑板上，另一边是全球市面上可供选择的各种口味的咖啡。同时也有提供外卖糕点和便餐。

推开半扇门，从厨房里飘出来的咖啡豆和牛奶清蒸、研磨、起泡的香味让约翰觉得很惬意。他仔细环视了一圈。然后继续在空的柜台计数器旁等待服务。

“先生?”("Monsieur?"*2)

老实说，那是个挺不错的地方。浅黄色的灯光被调暗，给人一种“宾至如归”的感觉，每个角落都摆着东方的植物和花盆。舒适，放松，平静，甚至令人着迷。木椅和沙发上坐着几个人，有些是情侣，有些是老夫妻，有些是独来独往的人，或者说是没有人与之结伴而行。

当店里音响系统里传来的小提琴声时，他闭上了眼睛，那声音占据了他的全部思绪。虽然他对单簧管并不陌生，但对其他乐器却不怎么感兴趣。当他还是一名中学生的时候，他试图通过学习音乐来摆脱他父亲对他姐姐无休止的说教。但他从来都无法像现在演奏的这个人那样与音乐产生共鸣。这首古典的乐曲从音响系统传出来，约翰确信这是巴赫的作品。他记得很清楚，他们以前在军队里经常听到。每天晚上，受伤的士兵都会被推到他们的帐篷里，当这些受伤的人从迫击炮、枪击、弹片或失去一条腿、一只胳膊甚至是神志不清的痛苦中惊醒时，那将是一个致命危险的夜晚。但这首曲子能让受伤的人在前往恐惧深渊的路上平静下来。它被唤作《空气》(Air）。但如果放慢一点，换一种方式来演绎呢？这个特别的声音听起来就像在实时演奏，就像一个看门人。用这种演奏方式表达《空气》，让人感觉仿佛触及了他的心灵。就在那刻，他先前所有的坏念头都消失了。他感到的所有沉重都消散了。就像重生一样。这就像被人哄回了梦乡，然后又重新醒来。当音乐达到高潮时，他感到轻松、充实、完整、安全、纯粹——

“谢谢您，福尔摩斯先生!”("Merci, Monsieur Holmes!"*2)

一个听起来很遥远的女人的声音，在那瞬间令约翰有点吃惊和失望，他猛地睁开眼睛。他闭上眼睛有多久了?为什么会感觉起来如此潮湿?约翰笨拙地用手掌捂住脸，惊讶地发现自己竟然感动得流下了眼泪。

那个女人的声音最终把他拉出了自己的世界。当他发现音乐停止时，他更加失望了。

“太可惜了，那真是太美了，”他听见自己说。然后他又听到了那个女人的声音。

“对不起，先生……？”

直到那时约翰才看了那女人一眼。事实上，她身材娇小，声音异常的大。她穿着一件棕色的制服，上面系着米黄色的围裙，戴着一顶白色的帽子。所以是厨师?

那个女人朝他笑了笑。

“对不起——我……有点不对劲……猝不及防。”最后他微笑着对厨师说。

“好的。我想是的，”女人点头表示同意，又问了一遍，“那么，你想要点什么?”

他刚要开口，一个低沉的男中音替他说完了话。

“我想是，意式浓缩。不加糖。”那声音慢吞吞地说道，尾音拖得很长。

“福尔摩斯先生!”("Monsieur Holmes!"*2)女人惊叫起来:“哦，我还以为你已经离开了。”

”如果没有一个潜在的室友，蒂莉（Tilly），我是不会这么做的，你知道我需要一个室友。“约翰听到那个男人回答了他们前面那个叫蒂莉的女人。

他们认识吗?他们认识很久了吗?等等，什么?为什么我要自寻烦恼?

这时，约翰注意到厨师制服领子下面有个银色的名牌，上面用黑体写着“蒂莉”（Tilly）。

当然，你真愚蠢，约翰。

“哦，是的，你提到过。”蒂莉回答到，然后用好奇的目光扫视了他们一眼。

“所以....你们两个是……”她拖长了音调。

这让约翰很纠结，出于某种不知道是什么的原因。

“什么?不，我——”他看了看身边的男人，目光只落在了那人时髦的袖子上，紫色长袖衬衫和一条黑色休闲裤，还有一双名牌黑鞋。

嗯,他看起来不像一个…叫他男孩——但是……

这时高个小伙子对他挑了挑眉毛，好像在说:来跟我玩玩。“如果……先生?”另一侧的眉毛扬了起来，仿佛自己被卷入了一个阴谋之中，马上就要说出自己的名字。

嗯,不。不会的。他不会的——但那双眼睛似乎在哄他回答。“约翰。约翰·华生。”他茫然地回答道。

哦，该死。

“太好了。”男人说着，露出温和的微笑，然后转向收银员。“黑咖啡，两块糖——老样子，蒂莉。再要一杯浓缩咖啡给我的——约翰。嗯，约翰。”

蒂莉对男人点了点头，然后朝他笑了笑。“好的，先生。”她在他们面前转过身去执行他们的要求，或者说是——那个男人的要求。

“你可能会想坐下来，约翰。我就在你后面。”那人用低沉的声音说着，同时目光垂落到了约翰的……屁股?

说真的？无意识间，当他向那个男人挑了挑眉时，他的舌头从下唇上滑过，而那个人的眼睛跟随着自己的动作在移动。

他肯定是在跟我调情。所以他是…?

带着温和却又气呼呼的心情，他走到店中央附近，坐在一张背对着柜台的椅子上。

他快疯了。

一两分钟后，一只温暖的手碰了碰他的肩膀，这是约翰有生以来第一次不知道该怎么办。他可以对这个人空手道吗?他可以很容易地把这只手扭在他的肩膀上，或者他会握住那些手指——

上帝啊,那些手指。为什么这么长?——

约翰清了清嗓子，这时那人突然俯下身来，把一杯咖啡放在他面前，一瞬间约翰被一阵旋风式的感觉攫住了。这个男人闻起来很香。该死的好闻。他闻到了新鲜的淋浴，薰衣草浴，男性的味道，还有一种独特的味道，就像那个男人自己的味道。他想冒险歪下头，想看一眼那光滑、苍白的长脖子。约翰想知道那个穿着如此合身衣服的人的皮肤是不是也很苍白。

危险的是，约翰的欲望和他过去的一些想法融合在了一起。当他还在军队里的时候，熄灯后意味着一两个小时的共同快乐。那种冲动、欲望、需要把脸埋在里面的极度感觉太强烈了。约翰突然觉得浑身都热了起来，他低下头看着杯里翻滚的烟雾，仍然意识到那人温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手紧紧地握着杯子。

约翰不再多想，慢慢地把他的手盖在那人的手上，用大拇指在那裸露的手腕上蹭了蹭。然后他得意地笑了，因为他的耳朵上方传来了一声低低的、柔和的喘息声。那人突然仰面直起身子，踉踉跄跄地想笨拙地站起来，好像没有人碰过他似的。

约翰的微笑变成了咧嘴一笑。看样子他可以这么做。

他清了清嗓子，看着那个人。“那么，”他开始说，抬头看了着他身旁的高个子。就在那刻，时间停止了。地球还在转吗?他想。因为他觉得它也停止了。

约翰此刻正如梦似幻地看着那个人。一个高个子男人，一头乌黑的卷发。一想到要把他的手指放在上面触摸它们，他的内心就骚动起来。性感的唇瓣跟随着男人嘴的轮廓，那尝起来怎么样?上帝啊，那双眼睛，他可以就这样看着它们然后永远消失在宇宙中。

然后男人轻启他性感的嘴，“阿富汗还是伊拉克?”

约翰感到胸口一阵发紧。“S-Sorry,什么?”

“你听到我说的了，是哪一个?”男人温和地回答，声音低了一个八度。

该死的，那个声音应该是非法的。

“阿富汗——对不起——你是怎么知道的?”他说，好奇中夹杂着愤怒。

“很简单，”男人打趣道。

“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗?*3”他用严肃的声音问道。早些时候他还想在他面前敬拜上帝，但现在他想掐死那个人的脖子。

男人的眼睛睁大了，两颊也泛起了红晕，过一会才又镇静下来。“我们可以…谈论……那个?”那人低声说道。

约翰感到困惑，想起了他说过的话。

他低声咒骂起来。

“没有。等等，你到底是谁?因为我觉得你把我搞糊涂了。早些时候，你明显是在跟我调情，现在你听起来就像个跟踪狂或者邦德电影里的特工。”

“哦?”男人无辜地吐着气，约翰温柔地微笑起来，因为那看上去很可爱。

然后男人哼了一声，“邦德?讲真的?我是一个侦探,约翰。一个咨询侦探，世界上唯一的一个。我发明了这个工作。”

”哇哦。真的吗?所以你不是——”他问，突然对自己先前的想法感到有点尴尬。

那人的眼睛在他面前眯了起来，在暴风雨般的色彩中反射出困惑。

“什么?”

约翰叹了口气，“没什么。”他坚定地补充道。“而且，警察是不会咨询外行的。”

接着他敬畏地看着这个男人的脸变成了“婊子你敢挑衅我”的脸色，在接下来的十分钟里，他的生活真相巨细无遗的展现在他面前。从他的军旅生涯开始，到他的姐姐哈里特，以及她的酒瘾，但他认为自己很怀念她，因为他认为那是一个自己的一个兄弟，自己则通过他来寻找一个公寓。

等那人讲完时，约翰已经目瞪口呆，嘴巴微微张开，什么也说不出来了。只有当那个男人端着一杯新咖啡从对面回来坐到椅子上时，他才反应过来闭上嘴，轻咽下一个哽咽，这都是轻微的擦伤造成的。这很明显，因为他盯着看的时间太长了，咖啡都凉了。

“你说得对。”约翰听见那人说。

“我说的……对?”他慢慢地说。

“什么对的?”

那个男人真诚地微笑着对他说:“警察是不会咨询外行的。”

这句话让他想笑，但他却盯着那个男人说:“你说我是一个潜在的室友?你的室友吗?”

那人斜靠在桌子上，双手紧握在自己的杯子上，仍然看着自己，而他则哼着小曲回应道。

“我在思考的时候会拉小提琴——”

“哦，是你!”他突然叫了起来，当那个人的眼睛又眯起来的时候，他感到有些尴尬，“早些时候?我刚进来的时候。有一场深情的演出正在进行——”

“深情?”那人好奇地问，“你是这么认为我的?我的……演奏？“

“是的，确实是。然后你就把你在我身上看到的一切都告诉了我——”

“这叫推理，约翰。”那人打断了他的话，“我只是在观察。”这个人说的，好像事情就是这么简单似的。上帝啊，这个人不该再用那种语气说自己的名字了。

“哦，”约翰只能说，“没错。非常棒的演绎。很美妙的小提琴演奏。哇哦。就好像你是乐器的一部分。就好像你和音乐融为一体。就好像，你就是音乐本身。”约翰盯着那人的眼睛说。他说这话是发自内心的。然后他看着对面的男人低头看着自己的杯子，咬着下唇，苍白的脸颊上泛起红晕，就像一朵盛开的玫瑰。

这，真是太美了。约翰想。一股新的爱的浪潮涌上了他的胸膛。

他清了清嗓子，正要问那人的名字，那人斜靠在桌子上，一声不吭地在他的额头上轻轻一吻。

约翰惊呆了，对此他没有反应。

过了一会儿，那人说:“你有我的电话号码。”

约翰看着那个高个子家伙从椅子上站起来。

“等等。我没有——”他反驳道。那人喝下了最后一口咖啡，低头看了看约翰，又看了看面前的杯子，然后傻笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝。

“嗯，你的杯子看起来不太一样，约翰，”那个男人说，约翰觉得他的声音听起来，音调更低了。他冒险看向这个人，那双眼睛里流露出强烈的欲望——这一点他确信无疑。

但是那个高个子男人只是做了个手势，让约翰低头看了看。六个月来，他第一次这样笑了。他胸脯上的突跳无疑给他的脸颊增添了一些色彩。他摇了摇头，又抬起头来，只见那个人现在已经优雅而自信地走出咖啡馆的门口，走到街上，同时举起一只手招呼出租车。

他的目光落在那个高个子男人的屁股上。

真是一个时髦又傲慢的混蛋——约翰心想。

更让他吃惊的是，他看到那人旋转了半个圈，却只对他眨了眨眼睛（wink），就钻进了后排座。

说真的，任何一个人都不可能拒绝。约翰心想。

到了晚上，约翰·华生发现自己站在一间两层楼高的公寓的一扇黑色房门前，手里紧握着两杯咖啡。一个是黑咖啡，加了两块糖，另一个是空杯子，杯壁上面潦草地写着:“贝克街221号，晚上7点——找夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

老天，如果这是最后一次，为什么不呢?

约翰一边按门铃，一边想。一分钟后，一位慈祥微笑的老妇人拉开们让他进来了。

而不管这之后会发生什么，他的审判日都可以再延期。

（TBC）

注释

1：西班牙语

2：法语

3：原文是"Are you fucking with me?" 这里小夏直译理解了hhh

————————————————————————————————

作者的话：这部作品的灵感来自巴赫的《Air》，但我在写这篇文章时听的是日本电影《Battle Royale》的原声大碟。就是在那部电影里，我第一次听到了古典音乐，并爱上了它。

“G弦上的空气”是奥古斯特·威廉姆（August Wilhelmj）在约翰·塞巴斯蒂安·巴赫（Johann Sebastian Bach）的D大调第三管弦乐组曲《BWV1068》中对第二乐章的改动。

与原始小提琴的不同之处在于，第一批小提琴的部分被调换了位置，这样它就可以完全用小提琴的最低弦，也就是G弦演奏。它由一把小提琴演奏(而不是由第一批小提琴作为一个团体演奏)。——来自维基百科


End file.
